


I won't say it (But I'm in love)

by ThatWritR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Mikasa Ackerman, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, For the most part, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I think my favorite lesbians just deserve to be happy together, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Useless Lesbians, dont judge me, found this ship and fell in love, theyre so cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritR/pseuds/ThatWritR
Summary: Annie is made aware of a very important matter after helping a very drunk Mikasa home.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	I won't say it (But I'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> its like 6 something am, I haven't slept since yesterday and this is the only thing my brain rot would let me produce
> 
> enjoy ;)

“You sure do have a shitty way of coping when you’re upset.” Annie ambled over to the brunette who relied on the bar for support. “What’s got you so fucked up?”

Mikasa ignored her, instead reaching for a stubby shot glass. Annie was quick to beat her to it and downed it right in front of her. “So we’re drinking the hard shit tonight, you must be really fucked then.” She chuckled at Mikasa’s face.

The blonde looked over to her coworker, Reiner, and gave him the order not to serve her anymore. “Just as quiet as ever,” Annie held the girl’s chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. “Why are you trying to blackout? Hmmm?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Fine, be that way, I get off in a little though, so collect your shit, Ackerman” 

“You can’t keep it inside forever.” The blonde walked away to tend to one of the few remaining customers.

After kicking all the lingering souls out, Annie made her way back to Mikasa, who sat with her head rested on the counter.

“C’mon dumbass, use your legs, you’re heavy. We're going home.” Annie wrapped Mikasa’s arm around her shoulders and supported the girl to her feet. Mikasa mumbled incoherently as she leaned some of her weight onto Annie.

“Cya Reiner.” The blonde waved before exiting the small building. It wasn’t a far walk from their apartment, Annie could manage for that long. 

\-----------

“Alright, fess up Ackerman,” Annie let the girl go so she could close the door. “I think you’ve had enough to gather the shit going through your head.”

Mikasa groaned as she tried to get a grip of her surroundings. She turned to face the smaller girl and offered a tired sigh, “I really don’t know how you feel sometimes, it makes it a lot harder y’know.”

“How the hell is this about me, you drunk?”

“Cause it just makes it so much harder to propose to you,” Mikasa spoke slurred words. “I’m afraid of what you’ll say, I'm sensitive.” Mikasa pulled a ring out of her front pocket.

Annie was slightly taken aback, “Pffft.” Annie placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles, “What a terrible way to propose to me Mikasa.” 

“But, that being said,” Annie took the ring from Mikasa’s shaky hand and slipped it over her finger, “I’ll accept your shitty drunken offer for now, but you better come up with a serious proposal since you want me to be your wife and all, surprise me, Ackerman.” 

Mikasa instantly perked up, “Wait, really?”

“I don’t go moving in with bastards I don’t intend on marrying, idiot.”

“I could kiss you right now,” Mikasa walked up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

“Don’t, your breath smells like alcohol and I’m not looking to get second-hand drunk from exchanging saliva with you.” Mikasa whined while leaning into Annie’s shoulder. 

“Don’t get too comfortable here, I don’t want you falling asleep on my shoulder,” Annie patted her back, “I don’t have a problem leaving your unconscious self on the floor y’know.”

“Fine.” Mikasa laughed, “So mean…” she whined again as she made way towards their bedroom where she promptly collapsed onto the bed. Annie was quick to follow and stayed up past Mikasa’s soft snores. 

She held her hand to the sky, just admiring the ring on her finger. “Annie Ackerman or Mikasa Leonhart,” She had to admit, she liked the way each name rolled off her tongue. This was a matter to consult with Mikasa.

“Still, can’t believe I accepted that,” Annie laughed at herself.

Who was she still trying to fool anyways, she knew in her heart that as long as it was from Mikasa Ackerman, she’d accept it without second thought.


End file.
